3 Boys 1 Girl Summer Tour Trouble!
by tifani.amber
Summary: Melody Reddan has wanted to be a singer all her life. Now she has a chance to be an opening act- for the Jonas Brothers! Follow these four on an adventure of a lifetime! Story better than summary. JONAS BROS, NOT CAMP ROCK! please read/review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I was awaken to the sound of my cell phone playing one of the stupid default ringtones. I looked at the caller id, which said my agent/uncle/legal guardian's name.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey, Mel! How'd you sleep?" My aunt and uncle had been taking care of me since I was 5. Me and my parents were in a car crash, and I was the only to survive. So, Uncle Ben and Aunt Sarah have been like parents to me almost my whole life.

"Fine. Are you at the office?" He works at Hollywood Records.

"Yep. Actually, that's why I called. I have some amazing news to tell you, but you have to be here for me to tell you."

"Okay. Is Sarah driving me?"

"No, she went out shopping."

"For what?"

"It's part of you're surprise. Now get out of bed and get ready. A cab will be there to pick you up in a half hour."

"Okey dokey, pokey."

"Bye, sweetie." he said, laughing as he hung up.

I got out of bed and hopped in the shower. Well, more like stepped, but you get the idea. After showering, I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a messy bun. After staring at my closet for 5 minutes, I finally decided on my favorite pair of jeans, a light green tank top, and black Converse. I had just finished tying my shoes when I heard a honk. I grabbed my crappy phone and ran outside to the cab.

I arrived at Hollywood Records 10 minutes later. I went inside, signed in, and went up to my uncle's office.

"Hey, Melody." Ben greeted me.

"So, what's my surprise?" I asked, walking around his office and looking at all the pictures of us, mostly me and Ben, since Sarah's a photographer and took most of the pictures.

"You may want to sit down, because this is big news." he said. I sat at a chair in front of his desk and motioned him to continue.

"What would you do if I told you you were going on tour this summer as an opening act?" he asked. I've wanted to be a singer since I was 3. Both my parents were musicians, heinz the name Melody.

"I would give you the biggest hug in the world!" I yelled. I got up and was about to hug him when he stopped me.

"Wait, you have to share a tour bus with them."

"I don't care! I'm going on tour!" I yelled as he laughed at me.

Uncle Ben ended up taking the rest of the day off to help me pack. Somehow, two hours later, we had 2 suitcases filled with clothes. We had gotten them down to the living room just as Sarah was coming out of the kitchen.

"Did you tell her yet?" she asked my uncle.

"Yep."

"Wait, you didn't tell me who I was opening for." I realized.

"That's part of the surprise." Ben said.

"Speaking of which," Sarah started to say. "I went shopping for some things you might need for the tour." she said, handing me a Best Buy bag. I opened the bag and my mouth dropped. I pulled out an Apple PowerBook. I set it down gently and attacked her with a hug.

"Plus, you'll need something to document your life on tour, so," she handed me a Kodak EasyShare digital camera.

"Thank you so so so much!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Wait, we can't forget the best surprise of all." She pulled out her phone and pressed a button. All of a sudden, I heard "Can't Have You" by the Jonas Brothers, which is my all time favorite song, coming from my purse. I searched through my purse and pulled out a Sidekick 3. I think my chin hit the floor.

"You bought me a Sidekick 3!"

"Of course. We can't have our soon-to-be-famous neice running around with a phone from the Stone Age." We all laughed at this.

I was sitting in the kitchen, looking at all the features my new phone had when the doorbell rang. Ben went to answer it. I could here him taling to someone. He came back into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Melody, would you like to meet your tourmates?"

"Sure." I said. I grabbed my phone and walked into the living room. Right before I got there, "Video Girl" started playing, which I had set up to play when I got a text. I flipped open the phone and read the response my best friend, Cloe, sent me. I had told her I was going on tour, which caused her to flip out.

I was too busy texting her back and listening to "Video Girl" play to notice the three boys standing right in front of me.

"Hey, that's one of our songs." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up from the screen and there, standing right in front of me, were the Jonas Brothers.

**What do you think so far?? Please review so I know if I should continue or not. Thank you for reading! You're awesome!**

**HopeFloatsJB**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've gotten like 5 million reviews telling me to stop the story b/c of using nofictional characters -Jonas Brothers- so im stopping the story. If you like reading my stories and want to continue, I created a new myspace dedicated completely to Jonas fanfiction. the url is /jbfans3000**

**please read them.**

**sorry that i have to stop the story. please don't hate me.**

**Thanks**

**tifani.amber**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I've figured out this whole myspace fanfiction thing ain't working. so... I'm coming back to Fanfiction! hold the applause, please. lol. anyway, I'm not going to continue this story just yet. I want to see how well my new one does. So, if you want this story continued, review my new one!**

**!Peace!**

**tifani.amber**


End file.
